This Love is Eternal
by HoplessRomance
Summary: A collection of one shots featuring Aria/Ezra or Lucy/Ian. Hope you guys enjoy. I have tons of ideas. Rated M for reasons.


**So, I have decided to write a bunch of one shots. I've had a lot of time on my hands lately, so we'll see how you guys like them. If I get a good response on the first one, I'll post the second one. As for my story "Never Let Me Go", I'm kind of disappointed by the amount of reviews that I got on the second chapter. I have the third chapter written out, I'm just debating on if I should post it or not...**

**This one shots will be a mixture of Ezra/Aria and Ian/Lucy. This is Rated M for sexual content, controversial topics, explicit language and triggering themes. You have been warned! I give credit to Ezria-Lovers-Forever for inspiring me to do one shots of my own! Check out her stories! They are absolutely amazing!  
**

_**For You**_

The sound of an alarm echoed through Aria's room, awaking her from a troubled sleep. Aria rolled over and slammed the 'off' button but continued to lay there. Just like every other morning she didn't feel like getting out of bed and facing the world. Her life seemed pointless to her now. She didn't see a reason of why she should get up, get ready and live out her life anymore. Every day she felt like a robot, just rolling through the motions. It's been three years since her life came crashing down. Three long years. Aria was quite impressed with herself that she had survived this long, but each day was just getting worse. Every morning she laid in bed a little longer than the previous morning. Every night she found herself gulping down more and more scotch. More often than not she cried for hours until she finally fell asleep.

Aria couldn't remember the last time she had talked to Spencer, Emily, Hanna or her family. For awhile they tried contacting her: calling, texting, emailing and even mailing her letters. Aria just ignored every single one of their attempts. It's not that she didn't want anything to do with them or that she hated them, she just could handle seeing them or talking to them. Seeing any one of them would just be a painful reminder of her loss. She just wanted to avoid their sympathy, as well. Eventually they stopped trying to get in touch with her and Aria was thankful for that. She figured they wouldn't want to be around such a depressed person anyway. They were all living their lives, happy as can be. The last thing she wanted to do was bring them down from their high over something that she should have just forgotten already.

But that's her problem, she can't forget. She can't forget the way she felt that night. She can't forget the sharp pain that ran through her chest as if someone was ripping her heart out. She can't forget the way her knees gave in and hit the hard graveled ground, her whole body trembling. She can't forget the way her chest heaved and the tears continued to cascade down her filthy face. She can't forget the way her blood slowly trickled down her face, reminding her that this wasn't a dream. And no matter what she did, she can't forget the scene of glass, metal and blood that laid before her.

Aria shook her head viciously, trying to get rid of the harsh thoughts that clouded her mind. She finally willed herself to get out of bed. She was thankful it was Saturday. She didn't have to go to work and fake a smile for 8 hours today. She could just lay around and sulk in her own misery as freely as she wanted. As usual she didn't have any appetite but she forced herself to attempt to eat something anyway. Aria pulled out her toaster and plugged it into the closest outlet. Sluggishly, she retrieved a loaf of bread from the bread box and popped to pieces into the toaster. That's when she noticed a long gold chain lodged into between her counter and her fridge. At first she hesitated but then she reached to grab the thin chain. It was cold between her thin fingers. She couldn't recall how the chain ended up in that place but she could remember how she got the chain. Tears welled up in her eyes as the memory began to play in her head. **  
**

_It was Christmas morning. Rosewood was bustling with the holiday cheer. Christmas lights hung from various buildings, mistletoe dangled in between doorways and a light snow brushed across any available surface. Aria had managed to convince her parents to let her spend some time with Ezra this Christmas. They have been dating almost two years now and Aria's parents were just finally warming up to the idea of them together. It wasn't easy, but after Aria begged and pleaded for a good four days, Byron and Ella gave her permission to go over to Ezra's apartment on Christmas night. Although she had gotten a 'yes' from her parents, they still had their conditions. She had to be home by midnight and she had to call them when she got to his apartment and when she was leaving it. That was kind of annoying but Aria was still grateful that her parents had actually granted her permission. _

_Without even realizing it, Aria had reached the apartment door with the gold 3B lettering. She lightly knocked on the door and rocked on her heels, awaiting for her boyfriend to open the door. Not even a few seconds later, the dark green door swung open to reveal a very well dressed Ezra. He had on Aria's favorite shirt; a dark blue shirt that buttoned in the front. He wore a simple pair of black dress pants with matching shoes. Ezra gave her a heartbreaking smile before he engulfed her into a tight hug, pecking her on the lips as they parted. _

_"Merry Christmas babe." Ezra said as he shut the door behind her. He gripped her hand and led her to the couch. Aria smiled as plopped down next to him on the couch. She cuddled closed to him as he wrapped his arms around her petite body. They laid there silently but Aria didn't mind. This honestly was her favorite time. She loved the safeness she felt when she was wrapped in Ezra's arms. She loved listening to his soft heart beat pitter and patter as they laid together. Without warning, Ezra seemed to jump up from the couch. _

_"Is something wrong?" Aria asked, her voice thick with concern. She straightened herself up on the couch. _

_Ezra moved over to the tiny Christmas tree that sat in the corner of his small yet cozy apartment. "Everything's fine. I just can't wait any longer. I have to give you your Christmas present." _

_Aria's eyes widened at his words. "Ezra, I thought we agreed that we weren't getting each other anything..." That a had a conversation a few weeks prior about exchanging gifts. Since Ezra was currently unemployed and Aria didn't have a job either, they both agreed not to buy each other anything. _

_"I know, I know. But I got this idea and I just had to buy it for you." Ezra picked up a small square box from under the tree. It was wrapped neatly in red Christmas wrapping paper that was covered in candy canes. He returned to his spot next to Aria on the couch and handed her the present. _

_"I...didn't get you anything though.." Aria said softly as she toyed with the box in her hands. _

_"I don't care. You weren't supposed to. Now open it before I have a heart attack." _

_Aria sighed and began to unwrapped the gift. Once the paper was removed, she held a square black velvet like box in her hands. Carefully, she lifted off the lid. Her breath hitched in her throat as she stared down at the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was a thin gold chain with a gold heart pendant that hung off the chain. In the middle of the heart were the words 'Ezra+Aria' in neat cursive. Tiny diamonds outline the words as well as the heart. Aria felt tears of happiness prick at the edges of her eyes. "Ezra...this is the most precious gift anyone has ever given me." _

_A light pink blush spread across Ezra's face as he smiled proudly. "I knew you would like it. Grant it, I know it's a little cheesy, but I thought it was the perfect idea." _

_Aria began to remove the necklace from it's package. "It is perfect. I absolutely love it. Here put it on me." She handed the necklace to Ezra and he careful clasped it around her neck. Aria turned to face him again on the couch. "I love you so much."_

_"I love you too, Aria. To the moon and back" And with that he leaned in and place a sweet kiss on her lips._

The sound of the toast popping up her bread forced Aria out of her day dream. Aria felt as if her heart was breaking all over again. Tears felt effortlessly down her cheeks as she went to go grab her toast. Instead of making any effort to eat it, she just threw it away. She no longer had any desire at all to eat. Aria's whole body trembled as she remembered that special Christmas Ezra and her had shared together. She could feel her self start to hyperventilate and her mind start to go cloudy. Normally, she wouldn't make any effort to reach out for help when she got like this. But this time was different. Panic had made it's way through her veins and she was dying for some sort of release.

She stumbled over the phone book that was positioned on her desk. She flipped through the pages, searching for the name _Anne Sullivan. _She felt completely weak for resulting to calling a therapist. Aria had already made it this many years without talking to anyone about what she was going through. But at that moment, things were different. She felt so helpless. So hurt. So many emotions cursed through her body that she felt like her only choice was to call her old therapist from back when she was a teenager. While flipping through the pages, she came across a rectangular piece of card stock. As Aria stared down at this piece of paper, it felt like someone had punched her in the chest once again. The words on the card mocked her.

**Save the Date! **

**October 29, please come and join Ezra Fitzgerald and Aria Montgomery on their wedding day. **

Aria closed her eyes and leaned against the nearest wall as for the second time that day she was brought back in time.

_It was early January. Snow still covered every inch of Rosewood but the buzz of Christmas and the New Year had died down. Aria just spent a total of 10 hours at her job at Rosewood High School. She was currently a teacher's aide, working her way up to being a full time teacher. She absolutely loved her job and all the training that went along with it, but she couldn't deny the fact that she was exhausted after each day. Today was especially hard, though. Aria, being the over generous person she was, offered to stay late to come up with lesson plans for the rest of the month for her teacher. Aria was just glad that the day was now over and she could enjoy a fancy dinner with her loving boyfriend. _

_Ezra and she hadn't really spent much time with each other within the past few weeks. Aria was super busy with her work and Ezra, who now was a full out published author, was away at various publicity events. She would be lying if she said that their relationship wasn't strained at all. She couldn't help but worry that maybe her and Ezra's lives were just going in different directions now. That very though made her stomach turn and her heart ache. Aria loved Ezra with every fiber of her being and she couldn't just imagine her life without him. That's why when he asked her to meet him for some fancy dinner in Philly, she couldn't say no. She hoped that this dinner would consist of them sorting out their lives and finding ways to be a close couple again. _

_By now Aria had arrived at her new apartment she moved into a few months prior. She had talked with Ezra about possibly moving in with him, but they both agreed that they weren't going to move in with each other until they were married. She tossed her purse on to her bed and discarded her winter jacket. With that she began to get ready for her date. Even though she had been dating Ezra for basically six years now, she still got the exhilarating butterflies in her stomach just at the thought of being with him. As she got ready, she couldn't help but let her thoughts wonder to if Ezra was ever going to ask her to marry him. She was finished with college now and he had a stable career...what more could he be waiting for? It almost worried her that he hadn't popped the question yet. Did he not want to marry her? _

_She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Aria knew how much Ezra loved her. There was no way that he didn't want to marry her. Maybe he just wasn't ready to take that step with her yet. If he didn't see a future for them, Aria was sure he wouldn't have let their relationship get as far as it did. Once she was completely done getting ready, she eyed herself in the mirror. The deep red dress she wore hugged all her curves perfectly and the color contrasted well with her pale skin. She complimented the dress with a simple pair of black heels that gave her a least an inch in height. Her hair was straightened to a tee, just the way Ezra liked it. She smiled at her reflection before glancing at the clock; 7:15. She had about fifteen minutes to spare before Ezra would be at her apartment to pick her up. _

_About ten minutes later Aria heard her door bell ding. She took one last glance at herself in the mirror before slipping on a silk black jacket and grabbing her purse. When she opened the door, Ezra stood tall wearing a charcoal colored suit with the red tie Aria had bought him years ago. Ezra's eyes trailed up and down her body, making her blush. "Aria, you look stunning." He gave her a warm smile before hooking his arm around her waist. "I better keep my arm around your waist tightly tonight so every guy knows you're taken." _

_Aria couldn't help but turn about the shade of her dress at his words. He said the cheesiest things to her but it still made blush and smile. She closed the door behind them as they walked down to Ezra's car. "Well thank-you. You won't have to do that though, you're the only guy I'll have eyes for in the restaurant." She knew she was being completely cheesy but she didn't care. Ezra opened up the passenger for Aria and she sat down. Ezra made his way around the car into the driver's seat and headed towards Philly. _

_The car ride there was filled with mindless chatter; the weather, their weeks, and any other random topics that raised. After about a half hour, the couple arrived at their destination. Aria was taken back by how beautiful the restaurant was. The front looked like something straight out of a movie. Above the entrance was a gold sign that read some French name that Aria couldn't seem to pronounce. This restaurant looked to be a rather expensive one. Aria wondered how much it would cost them just to step foot into the building. Ezra parked his silver car into a parking spot that wasn't very far from the entrance. Before he had a chance to get out of the car, Aria spoke up._

_"Ezra..this place looks a little pricey." Aria could see the frown instantly form on Ezra's face.  
_

_"Are you saying you don't want to eat here?" Aria giggled at the expression on Ezra's face. He looked like a little puppy that was just scolded for the first time._

_"No. I'm not saying that at all. It's a beautiful place. I just don't see how we could possibly afford a meal here." _

_Ezra shook his head. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about that. I have it all taken care of." Now it was Aria's turn to frown. She always loved how chivalrous Ezra was, but she didn't like to treat him every once in awhile. _

_"It's my turn to pay though." She challenged. _

_"Oh no, you can buy next time. Tonight is all my treat. Now come on, I don't want them to give up our reservation for someone else." With that being said, they both got out of the car and headed into the restaurant, hand in hand. _

_The dinner was going amazing for the both of them. They were all laughs and smiles. Aria was more than elated to find that their relationship was still as strong as it was the moment they began. She was so glad that they got the chance to spend a night out with each other. It was exactly what their relationship needed. Everything was going well until she noticed that Ezra got quiet and quite fidgety. She gulped, her nerves acting up. _

_"Is everything okay, babe?" She was worried with the sudden change in Ezra. Things had been going great, or so she though. _

_"I don't even know where to being." His voice was soft, Aria began to tremble in her seat. The way those words left his lips made her worry. "Look, Aria, I love you so damn much. Words can't even describe the feelings I have for you." Aria gulped once again. This sounded like a break up speech and she wasn't ready for this at all. "When we first met, I was blown away by what a remarkable woman you were. Your love for literature, your witty personality and your traveled background made you seem like an Angel sent straight down from heaven." Now Aria was confused. This didn't seem like a break up speech anymore. "I knew the second that I met you I was going to end up head over heels for you. What I didn't know is that you were going to end up being my student. As much as I told myself I had to let you go and it was wrong to feel these feelings for you while you were my student, I just couldn't do it. I was already too intrigued by you. We literally have been through so many trials and tribulations but honestly, they were all worth it. Aria Montgomery, you are my life. You are my world. You are my everything." Ezra was now getting up from his seat to stand in front of her. Aria's heart started beating with increased speed. She knew what was coming and she couldn't be any happier. He knelt down on one knee and pulled a ring box from his back pocket. "I want you to wake up every morning with you by my side. I want to be able to introduce you as 'Aria Fitz'. I want to see you walk down the isle in a beautiful white dress. I want to be able to call you my wife. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Aria, will you make me the happiest man on this Earth and marry me?"_

_Aria let a few tears slide down her face. They weren't tears of sorrow though. They were tears of pure happiness. This was the moment she had been waiting for. She stood up from her chair, "yes! A million times yes!" A huge smile spread across Ezra's face as he stood up, placing a long, loving kiss on her lips. The whole restaurant erupted into applause. _

Aria felt her whole body go numb as she remembered the happiest day of her life. She was so happy back then and now she was nothing but completely destroyed. Her whole body convulsed as tears poured from her eyes. She collapsed on to her bed and she held onto a pillow tightly, hoping it would take away some of the pain she felt. Reluctantly, her mind drifted off to the worst night of her entire existence.

_Aria and her fiance__, Ezra, were on their way back from a press release for Ezra's new book. They weren't exactly in the best of moods either. Aria had once again let her over jealous attitude get the best of her leading to them fighting. They both sat in silence as Ezra drove on. Aria hated when they fought with a passion. They weren't a couple to always argue but when they did...it was horrible. _

_"You completely embarrassed me tonight, Aria." Ezra's voice was hoarse and filled with anger. _

_"I wouldn't have to cause any kind of scene if you would have just kept your hands to yourself." Aria shot back. She knew that she sometimes let her jealousy get the best of her. But she couldn't handle her anger tonight while she watched Ezra laugh and hug on a very beautiful blonde women. _

_"Aria..I hugged her and shook her hand. She was a uprising author and I was giving her advice. I was being friendly."_

_"I saw the way she was looking at you. I saw the way you laughed at what she said and the way you smiled at her. It was more than being friendly." Aria felt tears well up in eyes as she pictured the two flirting aimlessly with each other. _

_"There wasn't any flirting going on between us. I love you Aria. You have to learn to trust that I'm not going to leave you or cheat on you. I'm engaged to you, not her." Ezra's voice sounded even more tired. He clearly didn't seem like he was in any mood to argue but Aria wasn't letting him slide. She couldn't get the way he seemed so interested in this blonde out of her mind. _

_"Maybe I wouldn't be so angry right now if you had made an effort to introduce me as your fiance. You didn't introduce me to anyone tonight and left me to sit in the corner while you flirted with bimbo!" Aria raised her voice slightly as anger boiled through her veins. _

_"I am not discussing this with you right now. It's pointless" _

_"It is not pointless. You either don't want to be engaged to me anymore or you're completely embarrassed to be engaged to me. I'm going to be your wife soon and tonight I felt like I was just another attendee to your stupid press release." _

_"So now you're saying that my job is stupid?" Aria looked at Ezra with disbelief. He did not just take her words and twist them around. _

_"I didn't say that." _

_"But you implied it." _

_"And you implied that being my fiance is pointless." _

_"Aria, you're really pissing me off right now." Ezra's nostrils flared as his hands gripped tighter on the wheel. _

_"Oh I'm sorry..." Her voice was thick with sarcastic. _

_"Stop with the bullshit, Aria. Now." _

_"What bullshit? Oh you mean this little argument we're having?" Her voice was still laced with thick sarcasm. _

_"Aria, I mean it. I don't want to end up saying something I regret or don't mean." Ezra tried to control his breathing as his anger built._

_"I want you to say what you're really feeling. I want to know your every thought right now. Because apparently you don't think of me as your fiance anymore."  
_

_Ezra's head snapped towards Aria. "Don't you dare say that-" _

_And that's when it happened. Aria flung against her seat belt as she heard the sound of glass shattering. Aria flew around her seat, the smell of smoke burning her lungs. She heard the screeching of tires and felt the airbag blow up in her face. She felt her head hit something hard before everything went black. Aria didn't know how long she had been knocked out before she awoke once again. Dust and smoke burned her eyes as she frantically looked around. Hot tears burned her cheeks as she tried to scream, only to choke on more smoke. She frantically looked around for Ezra but all she seen was more smoke. She felt something start to trickle down her forehead before realizing it was her own blood. _

_Before she had time to panic even more, her car door was jolted open to reveal a muscular firefighter. "Ma'am, are you okay? Does anything hurt? Are you stuck on anything?"  
_

_"No! No! I'm fine! Where's my fiance? Where's Ezra?" Her voice was soft but frantic. She felt more tears fall from her eyes and she continued to look around for Ezra. Finally the smoke started to clear and she saw Ezra slumped over the steering wheel. Aria started screaming as the fire fighter lifted her from her seat. "NO! Ezra! Oh my god! Please help him! Please!" Aria fought against the fire fighter until she finally freed herself from his arm. She half limped and half ran towards the car again, only to be picked up. "Please! I need him!" She cried endlessly as she was place on a stretcher. Immediately, a few paramedics rushed over to her and started cleaning up her cuts and wounds. Aria couldn't peel her eyes away from the car as she violently shook. She wasn't sure how long she was staring at Ezra's car before she saw his limp body being pulled from the car. Aria pushed off the paramedics and jumped over the stretcher. She broke into a fast run towards the car, ignoring the pain she felt in her right ankle.  
_

_She completely froze when she saw a policeman drape a long white sheet over Ezra's body. Physically, she felt her heart break into a million pieces as her whole world came crumbling down. Almost instantaneously, her knees gave in as she collapsed to the concrete. "NO! Do something! He's not dead! NO!" She cried as her chest heaved and her body shook. _

Aria jumped up from her bed as she stumbled to her bathroom. She landed on the floor as she heaved into the toilet. She couldn't do this anymore. It was all her fault. She lost the love of her life because of some stupid argument that she caused. She distracted him from driving, causing him to run a red light. It was her fault that they weren't spending the rest of their lives together. The pain was just too much to handle. She should have died along with him in that car crash. She shouldn't be living out her life without him.

Aria pushed herself off the ground and opened her medicine cabinet. She grabbed the first bottle of sleeping pills she could find and pour a handful in her hands. She closed the medicine cabinet and stared at herself in the mirror. The pain was unbearable. She felt as if her whole body ache. She felt hollow..empty. Life seemed so pointless to her without the love of her life. Three years was too long without Ezra. She thought that eventually she would move on.. but that wasn't happening. She couldn't live anymore. She just couldn't. She tossed the pills into her mouth and swallowed them down. "I'll be there soon baby. I'll see you soon, Ezra. I love you."

**Love it? Hate it? Hopefully you guys liked this. It was a real blast to write...although it was sad. Please review! I had a lot of one shot ideas! Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't proofread! **


End file.
